La hija de Remus Lupin,un misterio
by malfoyblackdraco
Summary: después de tanto insistir a su padre la hija de Remus Lupin por fin irá a Howgarts donde le esperan problemas tanto amorosos como horrorosos.


¡Hola!

Soy nueva y he decido poner mi primera historia aquí.

Espero les guste.

"Capitulo 1: La hija de Remus Lupin."

Caminando por Hogsmedague Remus Lupin iba andando al lado de una chica de ojos miel, licántropo y meta morfa, de piel clara y de unos 16 años .La menor se llamaba Lucia Lupin y este año, después de mucho insistir a su padre, iría a Howgarts.

La chica iba con su mochila cargada en su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda agarrada a la de Sirius Black, su padrino. Al principio, cuando su madre llevaba tres meses embarazada de ella, su padrino iba a ser James Potter pero al morir este, lo fue Black.

Sus bellos ojos miel por fin pudieron ver el castillo, ó felizmente al verlo y justo en ese momento los adultos pararon, les miro extrañada. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Hola Sirius, Remus.

¿Y esa voz? ¿Quién era?

-Hola Harry.-dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.

La chica dirigió su vista al frente y puedo ver a un chico de pelo rojo, una chica peli marrón y al chico que había hablado. Este tenía el pelo negro desordenado y unos imnotizantes ojos verde esmeralda.

-Hola…eh?-dijo Harry hacía la chica extendiéndole la mano.

-Oh! Harry perdona. Esta es mi hija, Lucia Lupin-habló el hombre-lobo.

La meta morfa vio como los tres le miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par y fijamente haciéndola sentir incomoda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo una mano suave pero masculina le estaba estrechando la suya, rasposa y femenina.

-Encantado, soy Harry Potter.-acabó con una sonrisa y en ese momento la menor pensó que no había una sonrisa tan bella como esa en todo el universo.

Al escuchar el nombre se acordó de lo que su padre y su padrino le contaban todos los años acerca de un tal Potter y sonrió.

-Igualmente Harry.-dijo devolviéndole el apretón.

Cuando sus manos se soltaron, el moreno volvió a hablar.

-Entonces eres ahijada de Sirius, no?-dijo mirando al hombre de pelo negro quien sonrió orgulloso y soltó la mano de la de ojos miel para pasarla por la cintura estrecha de la chica.

-Aja y tú su ahijado, verdad?-dijo la chica divertida por el comportamiento de su padrino.

El chico asintió.

-Ella es Hermione Granger y el Ron Weasly.-dijo señalando a cada uno con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y así empezaron a hablar dejando a los dos adultos atrás de ellos. De repente Hermione preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

-¿Vienes a ir a Howgarts?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, así es Hermione.-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras hablaban ya cruzaban por los pasillos del castillo y los dos adultos ya estaban buscando a Minerva McGonagall.

-Da igual en que casa quedes mientras no sea Slythering.-dijo Ron serio.

Ella le miro extrañada y entonces Harry le explicó lo que pasaba con la casa de Slythering y no pudo evitar reír dulcemente.

-No creó Ron, tanto mi padre como mi madre y mi padrino pertenecieron a Gryyflindor así que lo dudo.-acabó sonriendo.

En ese momento aparecieron Sirius y Remus acompañados de McGonagall y el director de Howgarts, Albus Dumbledore quien venía sonriendo.

-Hola profesora, Director.-dijo Hermione mientras Harry y Ron hacían un inclina miento de cabeza.

-Hola chicos-dijo sonriendo para después girarse a mirar a la meta morfa -Señora Lupin es un placer conocerla, soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de esta maravillosa escuela.-dijo el anciano con una amable sonrisa.

La chica nerviosa miro a su padrino quien le giño un ojo y ella le sonrió para después volver a mirar al amable hombre de ojos azules.

-El placer es mío director Dumbledore.-dijo sonriendo al hombre.

El anciano le volvió a sonreír y después le hizo un movimiento para que le siguiera, ella se despidió de los chicos y de los dos hombres y siguió al hombre.

Mientras McGonagall y los chicos se iban al gran comedor y Sirius y Remus se iban, el director y la menor ya habían llegado a la entrada del gran comedor. Unos minutos más tarde todos los alumnos de primero ya estaban en sus respectivas casas y la chica de ojos miel iba hacía el Sombrero Seleccionador nerviosa al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella.

Se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero.

-"Ummmmm,eres lista pero mejor no…..ummmmmmm….

a Gryyflindor puede….no, no….. espera un segundo, ya se.."

-¡Slythering!-gritó el sombrero haciendo abrir los ojos de par en par a la menor quien no se movió hasta que sintió que le quitaban el sombrero.

Estaba tan extrañada que ni se había dado cuenta de que Slythering había saltado en aplausos y simplemente se sentó en un lugar de la mesa en el lado izquierda.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-escucho que le preguntaban.

-Lucia Lupin.-dijo sonriendo pero la sonrisa se le borró en seguida al escuchar una pregunta con voz mordaz.

-¿Eres una licántropo?-preguntó una chica con cara de asco.

-Si.-dijo pero al segundo se arrepintió al escuchar…

-¡Esto es insólito, ella no puede pertenecer a nuestra casa!

-¡Es una maldita, una licántropo!

Por eso mismo había decido dejar su antigua escuela de magia porque desde que en tercero se enteraron siempre se metían y se reían de ella e intentaban hacerle daño. Lo cual le dolía pero se lo ocultaba a sus padres y su padrino fingiendo sonreír.

-¡No podemos tener a un mounstruo en nuestra casa!

La chica se tensó al escuchar el último gritó detrás de ella y se giro. Delante de ella estaba de pie una chica corpulenta de cabello negro y ojos negros mirándola con asco, con la varita señalándola.

-¡Eres unas escoria, no eres nada, cómo pudiste venir a parar a nuestra casa malita traidora de la sangre!-le gritó aquella.

-¡Eh!¡Bugslay déjala en paz!¿O acaso quieres que repita lo de la otra vez?-dijo una chica de ojos azules y pelo negro más baja que la otra, apuntando a la chica que le insultó con la varita. Haciendo que esta la bajará.

-Esta vez te libras traidora a la sangre..-dijo la otra chica en un susurró mientras apretaba los diente yéndose de ahí.

Lupin miró a la otra chica y esta se sentó a su lado sonriéndole amistosamente haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

-Miriam Stoney,encantada Lucia.-dijo mientras la comida aparecía delante de ellas.

-Igualmente Miriam.-dijo mientras ambas empezaban a cenar.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus comentarios ansiosa,

abur amigos!


End file.
